Rhea Jones
"Destinies Unleash: Power of the Myths Unite! Power of the Werewolf!" ''-- Rhea Jones'' Backstory Rhea Jones is the fifth-born child in the Jones family and the identical twin sister of Zeyra. She is 23 minutes younger than Zeyra, born on November 14. She is smart and is in AP classes at school. She also is best friends with the youngest member of the Jones family, Seth, and cares for him deeply. She gets the most attention from Gabe, and returns the attention just the same. She also uses her powers often and has the most powers on the team, even more than Gabe, though has less than Scylla. Ranger Life See episodes. Personality Rhea is considered to be the smartest person on the team, though doesn't always show it through her actions. She's very charismatic and can be witty, often spouting sarcastic or clever comments in response to questions. She can be blunt in her responses as well, though this depends on the situation, as she will lie if it means protecting those she loves. She's loyal and protective of her family and friends and, although she jokes around with them, she's always there for them when they need her and tends to be the most family oriented in her thinking and actions. She has been shown to give trust easily, but is hardly naive in said actions and always knows when to stop, though she isn't keen on holding grudges. She's also rather laid back and can be considered lazy, but is a great fighter and is diligent in her hobbies. Rhea is introduced in season one, she is seen to be competitive, outgoing, and not tolerant of anything she considers a wrongdoing. She's passionate in her hobbies and has good relationships with almost everyone around her. She is also revealed to have an inferiority complex, using a facade of confidence to hide it, and a slight guilt complex, making her take it hard when she fails and makes her take blame for things that aren't always her fault. Rhea is very selfless and has a habit of doing anything she can for others, even when it's not good for her own wellbeing. She can be explosive in her temper at times and quite the worrier, particularly over her and other's safety. She's also considered to be the most rebellious, though she claims this is only because no one else is similar to her in their actions, so she only seems this way. By season two, Rhea's worrying and explosive tendencies seem to have lessened by far, mostly due to her no longer fearing for her own safety after learning the extent of her abilities. This also relates into her being more likely to go off on her own and be reckless, even though she doesn't approve of these activities in others. She goes through a crisis when she believes she turned Georgia into a spirit human as well, and hides the fact that she had to die to save her from everyone except Gabe and Seth, who are often her confidants. She worries she may be dangerous, but after saving the school and seeing the unexpected reactions she receives, she stands up against the claims of her being dangerous and fights to earn back a good name for the rangers. She also struggles to come to grips with the reality that the spirits she fights against could have a family after destroying Kareem, but gets advice about it and accepts what happens. In season three, Rhea returns to the family as a famous actress and with a free-spirited attitude. She's more adventurous than before and is usually down for anything from relaxing all day to partying all night. She has a hard time coping with her parents' return, having been the one to suffer the most from them, and, before that, dealing with the way her family had changed while she had been gone. She seems to be the one trying to keep the family together the most and becomes a matriarch of sorts while trying to help everyone else with their problems, which she reveals does stress her out, but also makes her feel good to do. Rhea also goes through a period of serious self doubt especially when dealing with the present and future of her relationship with Gabe, admitting that she believes he deserves better than her and is waiting for him to move on so she can as well. Abilities Rhea.gif|Rhea's abilities. Werewolf3.jpg|Rhea's spirit. Werewolf.gif| Rhea has the spirit of the werewolf and has a few special abilities as a result. *Spirit Form: Rhea can use her spirit to attack her enemies. She is the first to get this in the series and the second chronologically. *Power Mimicry: She can copy or absorb another's powers or skills and then can keep them in a bay of powers to use at a later time. This usually never wears off. *Biological Manipulation: She can control all aspects of a living creature's biological make-up. This includes, but is not limited to, genetic alterations, physical distortion/augmentations, healing, disease, and biological functions. *Reactive Evolution: She can develop a resistance or immunity to whatever she is injured by or exposed to. This effect can be permanent or temporary depending on the attack. *Superhuman Senses: She has the ability to see, smell, taste, feel and/or hear more than a normal human. *Superhuman Mentality: She also has the ability to have intelligence quotient far above that of a genius level. This ability is so evolved, she gained psychic abilities (psychokinesis, telepathy, etc.) and can resist both mind control and other psionic attacks. *Immortality: She has the ability to live forever. Though, because of these powers, she has weaknesses as well. *Headaches: Her mind has so much stimulation that she can have severe headaches and migranes. *Coma: Stemming from the headaches, her mental abilities can cause her to go into a comatose state if she pushes herself too far. *Fatigue: Her powers can cause her to become tired faster than others. *Nosebleeds: She can get a nose bleed while using her abilities. * Insomnia: Her mind is so stimulated that it is difficult for her to sleep, despite extreme fatigue. * Vampire bites: As a werewolf, being bit by a vampire is extremely dangerous to her health and is deadly without a cure. *Uncontrollable Spirit: If she is untrained or an outside force effects it, her spirit could appear at anytime. *Uncontrollable Powers: If she is untrained or an outside force effects it, her powers could come out at anytime. *Spirit Dissipation: If her spirit mark is damaged, it's possible she may never be able to master her spirit or go any farther with her training. *Weaknesses: Because she can use powers from others, she gains the weaknesses of others as well. Trivia *She and Zeyra are 1 year and 24 days older than Seth. *She has the most powerful spirit on the team, only a tad in front of Gabe who has the dragon spirit. *All the girls have similar weaknesses which makes it easier for them to help each other control, however, Rhea has the most weaknesses on the team. *Rhea has the most powers on the team due to her power mimicry. She has as many powers as Scylla and is considered to be the most powerful werewolf ever lived. *She becomes a famous actress when she is older, though takes a break to continue being a ranger. *Rhea has the most love interests on the team. **These being Gabe, Paul, Adam, Jonas, Jess, Connor, Frankie, and Christian, though not neccesarily in that order. *TBA